Enamorada
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: Por que todos los días ocurría lo mismo... Hikari Yagami sufría internamente por el amor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo: Takeru Takaishi...


**Enamorada**

_Aclaración: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen… solo hago esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

XXXXXXXXXX

Por que todos los días pasaba lo mismo…

Todos los días, por que eran absolutamente todos, esperaba pacientemente en los pasillos de su escuela, esos amplios corredores llenos de recuerdos imborrables para cierta persona, un pasillo que para unos significaba tan poco, pero para otros era la mejor manera de regresar el tiempo y volver a vivir bellos momentos…

_Diez minutos…_

Era el tiempo que llevaba esperando, si… era mucho tiempo considerando que las clases habían acabado hace quince minutos; pero no le importo… esperaría el tiempo necesario.

_Quinc__e minutos…_

Debía admitirlo, a veces pensaba que no valía la pena esperar tanto simplemente para ver la expresión de su rostro al menos una vez al día… y luego se convencía de que si era necesario, al menos en ese instante lo era, ya que sabia que su alma no dormiría tranquila si no veía aquel rostro encantador.

_Veinte minutos…_

¡Ahora si era el colmo! ¡¿Cómo era posible que llevara veinte largos minutos en un maldito salón de clases! No creía poder tener más paciencia para poder soportar un segundo más; por mucho que insistiera interiormente en que debía quedarse, todo tenía un límite… y ya empezaba a llegar al suyo…

Justo en el instante en que debatía en su interior si irse o quedarse, salio de aquel infernal salón, la razón por la cual se había desesperado hacia no mas de veinte minutos… Sus latidos se hicieron más fuertes; su respiración se hizo un poco mas agitada, sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca… como si alguien hubiera cogido su lengua y no le permitiera articular bien las palabras, y eso que ni siquiera le había hablado… ¿Cómo reaccionaria cuando de verdad le hablara…?

Sintió como, por inercia y por miedo, apretó más contra su pecho los pocos libros que llevaba en ambos brazos, toda la rabia acumulada por la espera había desaparecido y un leve temblor se apodero de su cuerpo… ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar eso? ¿Cuánto más tendría que estar en aquella situación…? ¿Hasta cuando?... ¿Cuánto tiempo mas…?

-¿Hikari?- se escucho una voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquella voz la sobresalto de manera… aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, sin embargo… las cosas no siempre son como debes ser…

-Hola…- saludo ella casi en susurro- No sabía que te molestara mi presencia.

-No es que me moleste, es solo que me extraña verte aquí… ¿No sabes la hora que es?

Hikari desvió la mirada un poco apenada, era cierto… a esa hora ya debería estar en su casa, no es como si fuera tan tarde, pero su hermano tenía ese instinto sobre protector que a sus padres muchas veces les faltaba; pero no importaba… todos los días le inventaba una excusa, y mientras su hermano quedara satisfecho con su explicación ella seguiría haciéndolo; al menos hasta donde le fuera posible.

-Bueno… si, pero… ¿Tiene algo de malo que venga a buscar unos momentos a mi tutor, Takeru?- pregunto hikari, al no encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta.

El joven solo guardo silencio ante la pregunta de su amiga y, en ese momento, compañera de estudio… Hikari sabía perfectamente que esa pregunta siempre la salvaba de cualquier tipo de explicación con su tutor, Takeru Takaishi…

¿Por qué ella tenía un tutor?... y mas importante… ¿Por qué tenía que ser Takeru?

Simple… el era uno de los alumnos mas aplicados en toda la escuela, y ella últimamente tenía unos cuantos problemas con ciertas materias... una combinación extrañamente perfecta para ella, pues tenía tiempo que no veía a quien en ese entonces consideraba su amigo. Pero con el paso de las semanas, incluso puede decirse que meses, ella comenzó a notar que algo extraño le pasaba cuando veía a Takeru, lo nombraba con frecuencia, casi siempre pensaba en el, ansiaba los momentos en lo que el le ayudaba con las materias… casi todo sus pensamientos rondaban entorno a el; cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba enamorada de Takeru Takaishi… el único detalle era que el no sabía nada respecto a sus sentimientos, y si por ella fuera, nunca se enteraría…

¿La razón de su silencio? Solo ella la entendía… las mujeres siempre son raras…

-No, no tiene nada de malo…- aclaro Takeru- Ya te lo dije, solo me extraña un poco… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperándome?

-Eh… pues… no mucho, si es lo que te preocupa- mintió Hikari, sabía perfectamente que Takeru se enojaría si le decía la verdad.

-Me alegro- sonrió- No me gustaría que estuvieras sobreexponiéndote por mi culpa.

Hikari sintió desfallecer cuando Takeru le sonrió… solo él le sonreía de esa manera tan dulce y tierna, con esa mirada tan apacible y comprensiva, como solo él podía hacerlo… definitivamente estaba mas enamorada que nunca, y ahora estaba mas que segura que no le diría nada respecto a sus sentimientos.

-Bueno… ya... ya me tengo que ir- habló ella con nerviosismo- Me dio gusto verte… nos vemos.

Justo cuando había dado media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la escuela la voz de Takeru la hizo detenerse…

-¡Espera Hikari-chan!- dijo él- ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?

-¿De verdad?- preguntó "algo" esperanzada".

-Claro… tu casa no esta lejos de la mía, y ya que me esperaste hasta la hora que salí es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… que dices, ¿aceptas?

Hikari estaba más que contenta con la invitación de su amigo, por lo cual no fue muy difícil imaginar su respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces vamos, nos queda un largo camino.

Ambos iniciaron la caminata hacia la entrada de su escuela… Hikari parecía estar viviendo un sueño, una vez más; aun no entendía por que tenía tanto miedo a la reacción de Takeru cuando se enterara de sus sentimientos hacia él, algunas veces creía que él también le correspondía pues veía que tenía atenciones especiales con ella y que no se comportaba de la misma forma con las demás chicas, pero luego se desanimaba… a su mente llegaban imágenes de Takeru diciéndole que era su mejor amiga y que esperaba nunca perder una amistad tan bella y sincera como tenían; si tan solo él supiera que esas palabras le dolían más que nada.

Antes de llegar a la salida Hikari notó como un grupo de chicas llamaban insistentemente a Takeru, no puedo evitar sentir celos, más aun cuando él le pidió una breve disculpa para ir a hablar con aquellas chicas.

-No tardare, espérame un segundo por favor- pidió él.

Hikari solo asintió en forma de respuesta… solo eso podía hacer… observo detenidamente como esas chicas se comían, literalmente, con la mirada a su amigo, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, seguramente todas ellas fingían tener algún problema con cierta materia para tener un motivo para acercarse a Takeru… y desgraciadamente ella no podía hacer nada, no era nada mas que una amiga, aunque por dentro quisiera matar a cada una de las chicas que se acercaban a coquetearle al muchacho.

No le tomo al chico más de cinco minutos dar por terminada la pequeña charla con aquellas jóvenes, para cuando se acerco a su amiga noto como el animo de ella había disminuido notablemente.

-¿Estas bien, Hikari?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-Si- respondió ella cortante.

-¿Podemos irnos?- Hikari solo asintió.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa de la menor de los Yagami algo distantes, mientras que Hikari estaba centrada en sus pensamientos, tratando de imaginar que era lo que tenían aquellas chicas para que Takeru se fijara en ellos, éste se debatía internamente en preguntarle o no a su amiga la razón de su distanciamiento, pues desde que habían salido de la escuela ella se encontraba muy extraña, y a veces cuando una chica esta pensativa es mejor no intervenir.

Al parecer sus instintos fueron los que le ganaron a Takeru…

Sin previo aviso se detuvo, sorprendiendo un poco a Hikari, pues ambos iban caminando juntos.

-Hikari… ¿Acaso hice algo para molestarte?- al fin pudo formular la pregunta.

La chica no esperaba esa pregunta, pero su molestia aún no disminuía.

-¿Tu? No, para nada- dijo ella volviendo a caminar.

Takeru se paro frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso, con el ceño fruncido, mostrando su enorme molestia.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- levanto la voz- Desde que salimos de la escuela has estado rara… si algo te molesta solo dímelo.

Hikari observo a Takeru fijamente, quizás el destino le estaba brindando una oportunidad…

-¡Pues si! ¡Estoy enojada por que te fuiste así nada más a hablar con tu "club de fans" y me dejaste!

-Sabes que no fue mi intención- trato de disculparse- Además no demore, y tu dijiste que no había ningún problema.

-¡Y que quería que dijera! ¡Que no quería que fueras!

-Hikari… hace un tiempo has estado actuando extraña, dime de una vez que es lo que te tiene tan molesta, por que me imagino que si estas enojada conmigo es por que yo tengo algo que ver.

La menor de los Yagami lo miro con tristeza… después de todo el chico no se imaginaba por que ella estaba actuando de esa manera, de que los celos la consumían por dentro y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo; pero como antes había pensado… tal vez el destino le estaba dando una señal diciéndole que ya era el momento de hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-Takeru… yo… tengo algo importante que decirte, y creo que eso te explicará la razón de mi molestia.

-Entonces dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y sea lo que sea te juro que lo voy a entender.

Hikari estaba con el corazón en la mano… estaba a punto de confesarle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de él, y no era precisamente cómodo para ella esta situación, un millón de veces se imagino que sería él quien le hablara de sus sentimientos, parece que ese día nunca llego… ahora sería ella la que le haría frente a la situación.

-Takeru, yo… yo… tu…- titubeaba a mas no poder.

El solo la miraba con curiosidad… no imaginaba que era lo que su mejor amiga iba a decirle.

-Yo… yo estoy…

Bien… era ahora o nunca…

-Yo… estoy celosa.

Las palabras no le salieron como ella quería, y Takeru solo la miro algo confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Celosa? ¿Y de que?

Medito internamente cual sería la mejor respuesta para las tantas preguntas que le había formulado Takeru… ¿Sería lo mejor decirle todo de una buena vez? Tal vez o averiguaría en ese mismo instante… o tal vez…

-Celosa por que… por que tengo miedo de que cualquier chica me quite a mi mejor amigo.

Bueno… ahora si podía llamarse a sí misma una verdadera cobarde… no solo no le dijo la verdad sobre sus sentimientos a Takeru, sino que además le había mentido, ¿Habría castigo allá en el infierno por ser tan mentirosa, cobarde y miedosa? De ser así seguramente ella estaría en el peor rincón del infierno, al lado de Lucifer.

Al observar a Takeru notó como él la miraba con ternura y comprensión… esa mirada que ella tanto adoraba, repentinamente la abrazó por una fracción de segundo y deposito un beso en su frente.

-No seas tonta, Hika- habló con dulzura- Nadie, y repito, nadie hará que me olvide de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, tu eres mi mejor amiga y nada podrá lograr que me olvide de ti… así que quita esas ideas de tu mentecita, eso no pasara nunca.

-Perdona la desconfianza- dijo ella casi por compromiso- Pero no pude evitar sentir miedo de perder a una persona importante en mi vida.

-Te digo que eso no va a pasar- aseguro- Puede que en algún momento yo tenga una novia, pero eso no hará que me olvide de ti.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Bueno… supongo que yo también exagere un poco, lo siento.

-Descuida- sonrió- Eso suele pasar entre amigos; sabes… no quisiera despedirme, pero hoy me toca hacer la cena en casa, y mamá llegara a comer temprano.

-Esta bien, no hay problema.

-Gracias por comprender- la abrazo nuevamente- Y recuerda que eres muy importante para mi, nada ni nadie logrará que me olvide de ti.

-Gracias, ahora lo se- respondió ella separándose de Takeru.

-Me tengo que ir… ¡Nos vemos mañana en clases!

-Adiós…- susurró ella.

Hikari veía como su amigo se alejaba rápidamente con dirección hacia su casa… y no imaginaba por que las fuerzas la habían abandonado y había mentido… ¡Todo estaba a su favor! Sin embargo el miedo le gano nuevamente… y ya nada podía hacer… su Takeru ya se había ido…

-_Tal vez… sea lo mejor_- pensó caminando hacia su casa.

Por que todos los días pasaba lo mismo…

Hikari lo esperaba afuera de su salón para poder verlo antes de irse a casa…

Takeru se ofrecía a acompañarla a casa por el tiempo que ella lo esperaba…

Siempre aparecía alguien interrumpiéndolos, poniendo celosa a Hikari…

Takeru siempre se preguntaba la razón de su molestia…

Y ella siempre le salía con una mentira diferente…

Eso pasaba todos los días, exceptuando algunos… pero casi siempre ocurría…

Esa era la manera en la que Hikari Yagami vivía enamorada…

XXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Les gusto?

La verdad ya me apetecía publicar un fic con esta pareja… ¡Es tan linda!

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario y/o amenazas de muerte es bienvenido en un review…

Sin más que decir, los dejo… que tengan un buen día y gracias por leer mi historia!

Bye!

_**Akuma Sheryl**_


End file.
